1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to signs and, more specifically, to portable signs mounted on vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Signs have been long mounted on the sides or roofs of vehicles for various advertising or identification purposes. The roof mounted sign has met with particular popularity due to its ease of visibility from all sides of the vehicle so as to advertise the purpose of the vehicle or identifying what product is currently being transported by the vehicle.
Such signs have been fabricated from various materials, such as metal, plastic, paper, etc. Typically, these vehicle mounted signs are formed of a body which is removably mounted on the roof of the vehicle to which various advertising or other printed matter is attached or imprinted.
The sign body itself is removably mounted on the roof via straps, guy lines, suction cups or a combination thereof so as to enable the sign to be removably mounted on the vehicle.
Typically, due to the printed matter employed with such signs, they are not visible at night or in other periods of limited visibility.
It is also known to employ illuminated signs on vehicles, such as taxis, etc., to indicate the name of the taxi company or whether the taxi is in use. However, such signs or indiciators have not been removably mounted on the vehicle; but are made a permanent part of the vehicle.
Such illuminated signs, however, have not proved entirely useful during daylight hours as the illumination provided interiorally within the sign is not sufficient to clearly make the printed matter on the sign more visible or to attract attention to the sign.
It is also important that such vehicle mounted signs be constructed to minimize wind resistance against forward movement of the vehicle and at the same time provide the maximum amount possible of visible sign space.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle mounted portable sign which overcomes the problems encountered with previously devised vehicle mounted portable signs. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle mounted portable sign which is readily visible during the day, night time and other periods of limited visibility. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle mounted portable sign which may receive a variety of different printed matter. It would also be desirable to provide a vehicle mounted portable sign which can be removably attached in an easy manner on the roof of a vehicle. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a vehicle roof mounted portable sign which minimizes wind resistance caused by the sign to the forward movement of the vehicle.